80's a better than a Lifetime
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: It's now. In McKinely. With two VERY DIFFERENT high schoolers. They both live in the world of the 80's. A little crazy, I Know. Rachel,BritandQuinn are BFFs  new girls. Whos's to show them around crazy town? Finn Hudson and Pukerman...like totally dudes!


**Hey guys! Sorry for NO updates, I will soon, just have SOOO many ideas I wanna post before another author does! This just came to me, so… here we go!**

**Title: 80's a better than a Lifetime. **

**Rating: T for now**

**Couple: Finn/ Rachel primarily **

**Disclaimer: Yeah… don't own glee. Or Madonna. Or Journey. Or anything. Except my house. And my tumblr. Everything else; NO. **

**Rachel's POV**

I look around my new school grounds as I un-plug my ear phones. I shrug my shoulders and look to my left. Quinn Fabray. Her pink hair and low cut shirt really rocking out her style. She hasn't looked up since our other friend, Britney, to out right, shut of the car. I look down to what she was fiddling with, and snatch it from the bimbette.

She drops her cigarette and steps on it to make sure no "hazard" with our new school. "Yo! Modonna, dweeb! Give back my Rubix cube! I almost had it, you dipstick!"

I fix the Rubix cube in two seconds and reply, " Haha, very funny. I'm smarter than you two blondes!"

"Okay ladies, that's enough! we're here guys! Look! McKinely High School, "Britney scoffs continuing, " we don't want more fighting, and to end this, penis-breath and Madonna," Quinn and I stare at each other having a silent convosation who's who," I'll make sure that when we're driving, instead of take out, I'll get you two some road pizza!"

Okay, _that_, shut us up. I sigh, knowing that was the end of the condos, and heading into the hall to find our lockers.

**Finns POV**

I roll my eyes, picking up my skate board as Puckerman tells me more about his boinking with Satan.

"Seriously, dude, you had to see them for realz. Her ta-taz were _so _gnarly! We should to ally have a gang-bang one night!"

I stop, luckily in front of my locker. I turn to face him, staring at his mohawk.

"First of all, grody to the max! And second, stop talking like me!"

Now its Pucls turn to roll his eyes at me, "Dude, it's, like, the only way I can speak to you. That's so… 40…. I think, whatever ago… So, what you doin' this arvo?"

I finally un-lock my locker, with heaps of journey posters greeting me. Besides failed math quizzes. "Dude, you know after school, I totally have glee and then the arcade, duh?"

Puck just scoffs, hearing the bell walks away, shouting quite loudly, "Try and find me some JAP's for me, man. Kay?" And with that. I walk away in tubular outfit, not fitting in with anybody, but still shovin' on my glasses smirking to every chick that goes by, like a pro stud.

**Rachel's POV**

"Awesome!"

"Bad!"

"Gnarly!" I join in, I can't believe it! Just coz we arrived together, the admin couldn't be bothered, and just gave us the same time table! We're in ALL the same classes.

'So, gal pals, we gonna sign up for some Glee?"

They look at me with that, DUH?, sign on their faces.

Britney gasps silently, "What are we gonna audition with?"

Quinn and I laugh our heads off, shutting Britney's(AN:/ Sorry guys, always muck up her name!) locker, just incase. We hear the bell ring and head to class. We look over at Quinn's schedule, and I exclaim, " Oh sì! Italiano, ho ACED che secoli fa! Britz è possibile copiare da me, in realtà errr Quinn, basta dirglielo, lei non avrebbe saputo quello che sto dicendo ora. Va bene ... faremmo meglio a lasciare!"

And with that, I ran off, shoving the Rubix cube I stole, In my pocket skirt and looked behind to see Quinn explaining to Brit what I said, while catching up to me.

**Finn's POV **

I'm sitting down, alone obviously being such a hoser to everybody. I look up at the board, nodding my head to whatever happened in Italy. Or something. I look down at my book, pen still untouched. Except for Journey lyrics and stuff like that.

Interrupting my thoughts, I hear a unfamiliar voice, along with three other chicks talking at the door. I sigh, great, more mall chicks in this high school. Or what I learned from Kurt across a few tables, paninaro. I think that's what it meant anyways. Breaking my thoughts again, this time with my name I look up," Wha?" I said to Mr. Shue.

"I think Rachel, Rachel right?" He turns and I finally get a glimpse at her, she nods her head a bit. _Woah_. _She's like, totally, totally my style! Oh, except for the ditz next to her and the wannabe valley girl next to her. _

"Rachel could enjoy you to show her around, along with these other ladies. Rach, if I may, could you sit next to Finn." She nods along and sits next to me.

" Woah," I breath out. She turns around from here seat, dropping here colourful cube on my book and swings her yellow glasses down. She eyes me up and down, _Well, crap, she heard me. May as well go further, I don't know anything of chinese anyway. _

_"_What?" I shrug reply for her airhead like question.

"Like, it's totally not the 80's anymore. What's wrong, can you, like, not see that? Are you a total bimbette, ya know, dumb too, kinda way?"

She scoffs and I'm surprised Mr. Shue hasn't caught us yet. Then again, he never really cares, just likes to play something on his phone after writing some sort of quiz on the board.

" What, barf bag, you, like, haven't seen each other, in the mirror? I mean, like, totally wicked style, but, like are you serious?" JUst then we both turn our heads to the shrill, once again Shuester not looking up at, from my out step bro.

"Cede's, look!" Rachel and I stare at each other and then back at those to mall chicks.

Just then Mercede's starts laughing and pointing to us, attracting everybody around her exclaiming, "Oh… oh.. my god! It's-it's-it's a girl version of Finn! Seriously. You two already are made for each other! Say, um, how do I say it for you to understand, um… OH okay, I got it; Hey, like, Rach, like, you and finn and so, like made to get horizontal," my eyes widen, Kurt explains to everybody what it means and they all start laughing.

Rachel stands up- seriously Mr. Shue, are you deff of something?- "Haha, you homegirl," She starts sarcastically," Like, gag me with a spoon. Yah, we totally dress the same, who cares? He's ,like, a total joystick anyways!" I stand up and whoa is she small.

"Hey! Woah, head rush," I pause, and Rachel turns around. Haha! Kurt doesn't know that, so he can't translate to anybody what I said, I was about to say I'd rather eat shit and die when Rachel has worry on her face and goes.

"You, like, okay? Clydesdale got a chill or you may, like totally, lose your choice personality to me." Everybody dumbfounded except for me, we both take a seat and then the two other girls stand up squealing. Oh yeah, Rachel's friends. "Ohh! Rachel!" They rush over and sit on the extra stools next to us. Wait a minute, Mr. Shue isn't even here anymore! Probably to do Miss Pilsbrury.

"Hey, like, Rachel..? It's just, like, a head rush, nothing major. Like, nothing hellacious." The three girls giggle, oh yeah, totally hooking up the bimbettes to Puck.

The two blonds/pinks start talking to Rach, and I caught onto their names and then I heard my, well one of my, have words; glee.

"You're-you're gonna join glee?" The trio look up and smile, nodding.

"Cool… what you, like, gonna sing?" I lean back, putting my arm around Rachel's chair. What am I even doing? Oh yeah, making a fool out of myself. But she's totally _do-_able! They don't pick up on the arm thing, but reply anyways.

"Well, Britz and I are only gonna be back ups, as always, " Quinn looks at Rachel with a glare, "Though Rachel is gonna be singing our have, Madonnas, Like a Virgin," Then she shrugs and my mouth drops.

**Rachel's POV**

Okay, 80's guy Finn, is like, totally a Poser or such a to the max schmooze worthy kinda guy. He's now babbling on with his throat raspish and like, I think he's into me. Well, I'll ask now. The class just finished and he's gonna show me my locker.

**Finns POV**

Great. Just great. Her locker is right _under _mine. Hm. Just as you think it couldn't get worse. She slams her locker and looks up to me, then looking down at the rubix cube, then back at me.

"Hey! You like, totally finished that!" I pull out my un-finished Rubix from my back pocket, "Can you fix mine, like, please. I'll pay back to you, few shur dude!" She laughs and takes the cube, examining it.

"Mhm, scenario 6. You just need to, like, twist that, and grab that, and you make that and then you twist one more time, and you're like, done! " I laugh taking it back, this chick is totally awesome! I shove the rubix cube back in my pocket and hug her. Totally val, but she fixed my cube!

She pulls away a tiny bit, our laughing both dying around. I'm looking into her eyes and I find she's not looking a mine, but a little bit lower. I smirk, leaning in a bit. Seeing no sign to objection, I lean right in.I don't even know what I'm doing, but when that red, thick lipstick lands on my lips, I knew then, that this girl was making me crazy. I pull away suddenly, realising she, like, not saying grody and pulling and nudging me away.

"I though, like, you said I was a major dickbrain," I half smirk again. She answers wittily,

" Hmm, well somebody was gonna deny quite, like, a bogus dude, saying you'd rather di-" I stop her by kissing her again. Her hands somehow have landed in my hair and I'm pulling her flush against me. Yeah, totally wanna boink her one day. Tonight. tomorrow. Now.

"Ohh! Rachie's gotta boy toy!" Quinn, Britney and I think even- wait How'd he even meet them- Puck..? Immediantly Rachel and I pull away both panting.

"So _Rach_, my JAP," She rolls her eyes, " I was gonna ask you to come join your gal pals and I, but **( AN:/ THis story is NOW going in another direction, defidently two shot… or just multi!) **I can see you're gonna skip school with my man, Finn here! So uh, here's something _fun…_ for us anyway," He gestures the girls under each arm," That maybe you- all of us- want to go to the arcade. I heard Finn is an expert! So like, then, he can be all dweebish and show of his stuff to you," And with that they walk of without waiting for an answer, Britney shouting back to us, "See you there!"

I stare back at Rachel. Surprisingly, like, there's, like, no tension. Acting veg I try and break the silence, "So, um, you wanna, like, go? Coz, I'm, like a total hacker at this stuff!" Her eyes twinkle as she listens, giggling, " And uhhhh, you can teach me how to- Oh!" And with that _she _presses _me _against the lockers kissing me more. Well. Better continue this or she might get me into more deep shit around hear. Hey like, where is everybody? Did we like miss the bell? Like reading my mind, Rachel deepens the kiss and then that's all I think about until I totally need to do the nasty in the closet next door to us.

**Hey guys! Sorry it was, like, super bad, and ilke, I can't like, stop, like, using, ilke. Help! Reviews please! It's reaaallly bad I Know, I'm tired and I didn't really plan it out. I just had this idea. Happy summer/winter break guys! XOXOXOXPDQXoxoxo**


End file.
